wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
ShiftWings
Please don't edit, this page is the property of Crescent the Shiftwing History At first there were 8 ShiftWings. Then, two bred with SeaWings, and created the first WaterShifts. Two bred with MudWings and created the first EarthShifts. Two bred with SkyWings and created the first AirShifts. Finally, two bred with SandWings and created the first FireShifts. The new subspecies were rejected by all the tribes, so they allied together and left Pyrrhia. After days of flying West, they came across the perfect home. The Island, which they decided to call Harmony, was more than enough to compensate for the 4 tribes. Harmony had four biomes: a huge lake with many rivers around it, where the WaterShifts settled, an active volcano, where the FireShifts settled, mountains, where the AirShifts settled, and a huge ravine, where the EarthShifts settled. The four tribes live in peace and harmony, and whenever they need to, they unite as one tribe. They are not involved in the Great War, but are long time allies of the DreamWings. Culture Varies greatly between the tribes, but all have a society where everyone has a job, and everyone is fed. All Kingdoms are about the size of the Kingdom of Sand, and all ShiftWings are bipedal (they walk on two legs). WaterShifts: Their lake is very wide and deep so there is enough underwater housing for all. They practice aquaculture, and also farm water crops, such as algea and seaweed. A job unique to the WaterShifts is Aquafarmers. WaterShifts are unforgiving towards criminals, and all felons will be shunned, and some are even banished. They use a type of telepathy to communicate underwater, but they can only project thoughts and only hear thoughts projected towards themselves, not read minds. This ability only works on other WaterShifts. WaterShifts are like the IceWings in the sense that they can withstand cold temperature, but not subzero. FireShifts: The volcano they live in provides them protection, and a good amount of lava to use as a weapon. Because the volcano is to dangerous for most prey, the FireShift food source is mainly reptiles, such as snakes and lizards near the base of the volcano. They also buy food from the other tribes. As they are the only Shifts with fire, they tend to feel above the other Shifts, although they are all equally powerful. As a result, they are a bit disliked by their fellow ShiftWings, and are rarely seen at gatherings. When they are feeling lonely, they tend to Shift into an animal and head over to the Kingdom of Sand, because they are on friendly terms with the SandWings, but don't want to be seen by the other Tribes. A FireShift job is a Burner, they are responsible for clearing forests. EarthShifts: ''EarthShifts are a very practical race, so their dwellings are very bare. Their territory has many mines, thus many EarthShifts are Miners, but because they are very practical, they see no use for precious stones, so instead of adorning themselves and their dwellings, they sell the jewels to other tribes. There is also a huge warren under their territory, but it is so deep, you must be able to earthbend to enter. Their main sources of food are rabbits, moles, and other underground animals. ''AirShifts: AirShifts are a spiritual race, but they do like precious gems, because they belive that beauty should be preserved. One example of this is how they take care of their dead. If the dragon was horribly scarred or killed in battle, they creamate him. If the dragon died of natural causes, AirShifts inject the deceased with a special formula that stops decay, and the dragon is put in a glass coffin either at a village graveyard or in the deceased's family's home. They do not fight wars, but unlike the Talons of Peace, they do not use violence in the name of there cause. Instead, they simply try diplomacy, which they are very skilled in, and if that fails, bribery. Most dragons are in the career of Preacher, these dragons go around trying to convert others to the way of the AirShifts. Although AirShifts are a peaceful tribe, unlike the RainWings they hunt for food, mostly birds. Government The government was agreed by all ShiftWings when they first settled. Any ShiftWing could challenge the monarch of the same subspeices. A challenge is similar to those of the other tribes, except the monarch does not need "royal blood" and can be any gender. Therefore, the ruler changes frequently, but you must apply for a challenge. Criminals with a felony will be rejected. The ShiftWings consider all murder a felony, but theft is not a felony to them, it is a misdemeanor. There is also an elected Senate of five dragons for each Tribe of ShiftWings. A vote of four out of five can overule decisions made by the monarch, and the Senate can make decisions as well, as long as the monarch allows the idea. They are allied with the DemonWings , but they are a bit cautious around them, because of their Vices. Description/Abilities All ShiftWings are animus, but there is a catch. Instead of an animus curse, ShiftWings can only enchant one element, depending on the subspecies. All ShiftWings can shapeshift. WaterShifts: ''They can be silver, blue, or white in color. A WaterShift's wings, claws, and teeth are shaped like a crescent moon. WaterShifts can breathe under water and they are excelent swimmers. They can enchant water in any of its forms (ice, vapor(only a small amount of water can be pulled out of the air, so this method isn't very effective) and liquid), and even change its form. WaterShifts can also withstand cold, but not as much as an IceWing. ''FireShifts: ''FireShifts can be red, orange, or smoky gray in color. They are immune to fire, heat, and smoke inhalition, and also radiate heat, but not enough to burn, like Peril. FireShifts have fire like SandWings, so they can breathe and then manipulate the fire at any givin time. FireShifts can also enchant existing fire and lava. Because they are immune to fire, a battle technique used is to light oneself on fire. ''EarthShifts: They can be brown, black, or amber in color. EarthShifts Have many spikes on there body, and their sense of smell is unrivaled, to the point where it is their primary sense. EarthShifts can enchant anything earth, such as dirt and stones. They cannot enchant metal or precious gems. EarthShifts must be in physical contact with the thing they are going to enchant. AirShifts: AirShifts can be sky blue, white, or gold( like the sun) in color. Their wings are a bit larger than those of a SkyWing, but their bodies are smaller. Category:Fanmade Tribes